goosebumpsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Lot More Tales To Give You Goosebumps
''A Lot More Tales To Give You Goosebumps ''is a Goosebumps short story collection. The cover featured Curly The Skeleton and his dog, Drool, sitting on a bench feeding skeletal pigeons with Slappy The Dummy (Night of the Living Dummy), a Horror (One Day At Horrorland), and Count Nightwing (Vampire Breath). Stories Why I Hate Science Class Hi. My name is Jane Chelsan. This is the story of my new school. And it's also the story of, well, why I hate science class, pretty much. I was a little upset about going to a new school. Things were going really great at first. I met some nice kids in homeroom, Jake, Tiffany, and Sam, and I really liked my new teacher. But things started to get a little odd when I went to Science class. Maybe it was the creepy painting with eyes that sorta followed you across the room hanging on the wall, or the weird bat-like hamster in the cage in the back of the room. Things started to get really strange when we did the experiment. Mr. VonSummers hurried to the front of the room and said we were going to do a cool experiment. Looking like a professional scientist, he mixed some lighter fluid with orange juice in a big tube, threw in a little kitten hair, and even put in some quarters. Then he made us all say, "Alaka-Dakabra-Zam!" All of a sudden, the classroom filled up with gas and smelled like a flower. The mixture turned purple and started to spill out of the tube. As I watched in horror, the mixture started bubbling. Pretty soon it was all over the floor and moving toward me! Didn’t anyone else notice how quickly it was growing? Why weren’t they freaked out? How could we escape? I was about to stand up and scream when our teacher yelled, "No More Grow More". The stuff disappeared. "Oh My Gosh!," I shouted. Everyone looked at me and started to gasp. That’s when I noticed the fur on my arm and my face. I turned to look at my reflection in the window and heard my teacher laughing. I was no longer human. It seemed as if I was the experiment... Wolf of the Black & White Moon The Living Glasses ZombieLand Reptile Day The Horror of the Haunted Hotel Computer Lab Teacher Creeper Scorpion Street Why I Hate Summer Camp I'm Not Who You Think I Am The Boy Who Cried Shark Pest Control Horror of a Black Way When the Moon Is Full My Time Travel Disaster Hi. My name is Clinton Bijou. My parents bought a clock that I heard can change lives. That's what happened to me. Adam is my bratty 6 year old brother. I was 11. Five years older. My friend, a boy named Michael Webster, warned me to not turn the birds' head around. "Why not?" I asked. "Because then it will change your life!" Michael answered. He said that every time I asked. Then I chose to disobey him. I grabbed that birds head and turned it backwards. The next day, I felt like I was somehow 10. No, that no right, I told myself, it can't happen. However, I was wrong. I really was 10 again! "Oh my word!" I gasped. If I was 10 again, there's no telling how old I'd be tomorrow. But the next day, things were worse. I didn't even feel double digits anymore. I felt 9. Elementary School. How fun. Not! Michael was right. I should've listened! Somehow, the next day, Tuesday, I was 8 again. Third grade. Relieving disaster. The I was 7, than 6, now I'm 5 again on Friday. How awesome. I was being sarcastic there but still, that's not cool. Adam was gone. One Bijou kid gone. I'm next, I thought. I was hard for me to go through kindergarten. Monday and Tuesday I was forced to go to Preschool and Nursery school. Where next? The next morning I was surrounded by bars. Was I in prison? I had a hard time slitting up. My stomach muscles somehow weakened. When I finally sat up, I realized that I was in a crib, not prison. I had to go through troubles again! Seriously was I living my life again? Somehow, I turned the birds' head back to normal. But now, every week, I turn a different age, younger or older, and am forced to go a week with that age, then I'm 11 again, then I change my age. I would never be the same again. Category:Books Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Tales To Give You Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps Extreme